The Mansion of Deprivation
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: A mysterious message has been left by someone claiming to possess a weapon to end the war between the Sith and the Jedi. However in order to obtain it one must past theough numerous trials and tribulations. Also the unknown figure has requested for only female Jedi to confront his challenge. Countless traps and seductive snares await our feminine Jedi companions.
1. Chapter I: A Mysterious Transmission

Chapter I: A Mysterious Transmission

Ahsoka had just returned from a mission with her master. The two were on Cato Nemodia battling Separatist forces. They were successful in their efforts and won the long fought battle.

Anakin and Ahsoka had just returned to the Jedi Temple upon orders from the Council. They had no idea what to expect.

Ahsoka turned toward her master. "Why do you think they called us back Anakin?"

"I don't know Ahsoka", he replied. "But it must be important for us to have been called back from the front lines".

The two then entered the council chambers. The entire council was present along with Jedi Masters Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli along with the recently knighted Barriss Offee.

Master Windu then began to speak. "We have recieved a mysterious transmission that we believe you all need to see".

Just then a hologram appeared in the center of the room. A cloaked figure stood his face covered. The man then spoke, "This war...oh this war. Such a travesty it is. The Jedi. The Sith. Always in conflict. But I...I...you see possess the key. A weapon of sorts. One that can end this pointless violence. I'm sure it will be useful".

The hologram paused, everyone in the council chambers breathed in as they took in that information. He then continued, "All you have to do is send six of your ranks to claim it from me. However...", a faint smile could be seen from beneath the hood, "the individuals you sent must all be...female. You will find me in my humble abode on the fourth moon of Yavin. That is all. I'm sure I've presented you with an opportunity you cannot resist. You would be wise...to consider it". The transmission then concluded.

Everyone in the council chambers exchanged a serious look. Yoda broke the silence. "Trust in this individual we do not. However cruel this war is. End it we must. Act on this we shall. Preserve peace we must".

Eveyone in the room gulped. Adi Gallia then spoke being the eldest woman on the council. "If we will go then I will lead the mission".

Ki-Adi Mundi agreed. "Yes, we need those with experience. Master Shaak Ti are you up to the challenge?"

Shaak Ti nodded, "I'll go, for the sake of the Jedi Order".

Luminara and Aayla agreed to go as well. "We see why we were summoned here and we will carry out role".

Barriss watched her former master, "I'll go as well, it'll be good to spend some time with my old Master", she smiled.

That just left Ahsoka. She looked in Anakin's eyes sensing his immediate disapproval of the situation. Just then Ahsoka spoke. "I'll go as well". She turned towards Anakin. "Don't worry Master, I'll be fine".

"It's settled then", Master Windu stated. "May the Force be with us all". The council meeting then came to its conclusion.

As Ahsoka began to leave Anakin put his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful..."

Ahsoka smiled. "Hey, when am I ever not?"

Anakin sighed, "Oh Ahsoka, just come back safe".

"Master, nothing bad could ever happen to me. I was trained be you after all".

Anakin smiled, "You're right about that Ahsoka. Now make me proud".

"I will Master. Ahsoka then ran off to join the rest of the team".

Ahsoka joined up with the others at the hanger bay in Jedi Temple. Master Secura was preparing the ship.

"Hello there!", Ahsoka said as she walked up casually.

Aayla sighed. "I don't know why the council saw it fit to include you in this mission. This seems to be a very serious affair. Nit a place for young padawans".

"Hey, I can take care of myself Master Secura don't you worry about little old me".

"Let us hope you are right Padawan Tano", Aayla then boarded the ship.

Ahsoka followed soon after her.

(Several hours later)

Ahsoka sat next to Barriss on board the Jedi shuttle. "So...Barriss...what's it like being a Jedi Knight?".

Barriss could see where the conversion was going. "Oh, Ahsoka...I've known you for many years now. I know that it won't be long before the council makes you a knight as well".

Ahsoka looked down at the floor, "Yeah you're probably right".

Barriss then continued, "I know of your skills Ahsoka, one day you'll prove yourself to be a far greater Jedi then even me".

Ahsoka looked at her friend, "You really mean that?"

Barriss smiled, "You bet I do".

Just then their ship touched down near the forests of Yavin IV.

Adi Gallia walked back from the bridge. "We've arrived, now let's head out".

The party left the ship and continued through the foliage uncertain of what they'd find ahead when the suddenly stubbled upon a vast mansion. The structure was massive spanning several acres.

"Woah...", Ahsoka remarked.

"Don't be alarmed Padawan Tano", Shaak Ti exclaimed.

The six of them then entered into the main front doors of the mansion. As they all entered a cold feeling befell Ahsoka. Something was out of place.

Suddenly the doors behind them slammed shut. "What?", Luminara yelled as the doors cealed.

Then a hologram appeared in front of the female jedi. It was the same cloaked figure from before. "Oh...I see you have all finally arrived. How wonderful. Now I have a trail for you all. The weapon you all seek is somewhere within the walls of this mansion. However you only have...24 hours to find it. Or you'll be trapped in this place forever".

"Is that so!?", Aayla then activated her lightsaber and plunged it at the door in an effort to slice it upon. However to her surprise there was no effect.

"Ha..foolish Twi'lek. This whole mansion was made from Cortosis. A material immune to those wretched lightsabers!"

"Damn...", Aayla said as she clipped her lightsaber back to her belt.

"Now as I was saying...You must find the weapon you seek. Now don't expect it to be easy as there will be obstacles along the way...heheheh...May the force...be with you all". The hologram then deactivated.

"That bastard", Aayla said. "He thinks he can make fools out of us. I'll show him".

"Patience Aayla", Adi Gallia exclaimed. "We must remain calm and vigilant. Then we will find the answers we seek".

Ahsoka looked at her friends and then the corridors before them. "I have a bad feeling about this".


	2. Chapter II: A Seductive Snare

Chapter II: A Seductive Snare

Ahsoka and the others considered their options. This was obviously a trap layed before them. However the opportunity presented here was to big to pass up.

Before them was three passage ways so the group decided to split up. Luminara and Barriss would take the left corridor, Ahsoka and Shaak Ti the middle, and Aayla and Adi the one on the right.

Adi Gallia turned toward the group, "May the force be with us all". The group then dispersed throughout the mansion.

Luminara and Barriss walked down their hallway. It was strangely quiet. Luminara turned toward Barriss as they walked forward, "Be mindful Barriss. Our vision is clouded here. The dark side is strong in this place".

Barriss. "Yes, master".

Meanwhile Ahsoka and Shaak Ti continued forward as well. As the walked two blast doors suddenly engaged. Sealing the two of them in a small hallway no more than fifteen feet long.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", Ahsoka muttered to herself when suddenly a barrage of cables launched from either side of them.

"Look out, Ahsoka!", Shaak Ti yelled out as she barely managed to dodge the onslaught

"RAGHHH!", Ahsoka grunted as one of the chords entrapped her ankle. "Help me!"

Shaak lunged at Ahsoka he saber drawn. She performed a swift cut freeing Ahsoka's leg. Ahsoka flipped backward and landed upright. "Thanks..."

"We aren't through yet!", Shaak exclaimed as the next of cables approached. "Quickly! We must repel them together!"

Ahsoka pulled back her hands and gathered her energies. She then thrusted forward along with Shaak Ti. The two of them unleashing a massive force wave.

The cables were thrashed apart and tangled together. Shaak Ti then sprinted forward and bisected them all apart. The threat had been avoided.

Ahsoka fell to her knees bowing her head. "Whew...That was a close call".

"You can say that again. Ahsoka we must remain vigilant for more of these traps".

"Yes, Master. I'll contact and warn the others!". Ahsoka activated her wrist communicator and attempted to reach the others.

"Dammit! It's no use! Our comms are completely jammed!", Ahsoka clenched her fist.

"As I feared..", Shaak remarked, "Then we shall place our trust in the others. I'm sure they can prevail on their own".

Ahsoka whimpered, "I hope you're right". She then hopped to her feet. "Help me cut through this door!"

On the other side of the mansion. Adi and Aayla continued onward. Suddenly however another blast door activated. This one separating the two Jedi.

"What the?", Aayla exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?". Just then the floor opened up beneath her. "AHH!", Aayla helpless fell down the abyss.

Adi on the other side of the door called out to her Jed companion. She activated her lightsaber and sliced through the blast door.

However to her surprise when she made it through there was nothing there. "What's going on? Where did she go? Dammit!"

Adi calmed her thoughts. "I'll have to continue without her. May the force be with you Aayla". Adi then continued to run down the remaining corridor.

Meanwhile Aayla woke up after he fall. "Uhhh..Where am I?". Aayla stood up and looked around.

Just then she saw a swarm of capped approaching her. "You've got to be kidding me...", Aayla shook her head.

"I'll make quick work of this". She then reached for her lightsaber when she found it to be missing.

"What? Where did?", Just then one of the cables wrapped around her wrist. "Dah! Get off me!" Two more cables grabbed hold of her ankles and lifted her into the air.

"Let me go you stupid pile of junk! Dammit who's controlling this stuff!" Aayla now suspended in the air. Desperately tried to fight off the assault with her one free hand, but it was to no avail.

Her final limb was soon restricted like the others. "Damn...I'm really in a pickle aren't I. If I had my lightsaber. I must have dropped it after I fell".

The cables pulled downward on her wrists pulling Ayla's arms behind her back. "AHH! What are you doing!"

Another cable came forward and approached Aayla's face. Suddenly however it stopped mere inched before it.

Before Aayla could breathe a sigh of relief the cable took a nose dive into her cleavage. "Ah! What are you doing!"

The suddenly thrashed backward ripping Aayla's top down the middle. It proceeded to fall to the floor. Her breasts completely exposed.

"AHH! STOP IT!", the cable curled around Aayla's tit. It was then joined by three other cables. One of them ensnared Aayla's other breast.

The other two suddenly charged forward and gripped Aayla's nipples. "NOO! PLEASE!"

The cables then suddenly ignited with electricity sending shock waves through Aayla's body. "RAGHHHHH! NAHHHH!", The pain seeped through Aayla.

Just then five other cables began to thrash at her lower half ripping apart her pants. All five cables then dived into Aayla's now exposed pussy. "NOO! AHHH!", Aayla screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the nearly six inch wide cluster of cables entered her.

The cables thrusted deeper and deeper penetrating far into Aayla. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS. IT...IT'S...TOO...MUCH!", Aayla screamed.

Three other cables entered her asshole. "NOOO! I...IT'S...SO...UH...I'M...I...CANT HOLD IT...ANY LONGER!...RAGHHHHHHHHH!", Aayla came violently unleashed her load in a blinding orgasm.

Aayla passed out from the experience. The cables released her cum covered body allowing it to fall to the floor.

Suddenly a hooded figure emerged from around the corner. "Oh, how delightful. You were rather easy to break Aayla. Oh, but it should be expected being the Twi'lek slut you are. Your species is...naturally lustful".

The figure knelt down and examined the fallen Jedi Master. "I believe it's about time I fill your friends in on the little game we are playing here".

The figure stood up. "You are mine now Jedi and soon all of your friends will fall. Just as you have. You will all be...my own...my personal sex slaves".


	3. Chapter III: A Corrupted Game

Chapter III: A Corrupted Game

Adi sprinted down the hallway until she reached a wide open room. She looked to her side when she noticed Shaak, Ahsoka, Luminara and Barriss appear from their respective corridors.

The group gathered together to recollect what had occurred. Ahsoka and Shaak told of their run in with the cables and Adi explained how Aayla was lost.

"Don't worry", Ahsoka said. "We'll find Master Secura, she's strong".

"I hope you're right Ahsoka", Adi said with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Just then a monitor emerged from the wall nearby. Then the Mysterious Individual appeared on the screen.

"Ah, my beautiful Jedi pawns. I believe it's time I fill you in on the details of my little game".

Adi clenched her fist. "What have you done with Aayla!"

The man laughed. "Oh..she is being taken care of. I'll have you know that your Twi'lek friend was quite easy to break".

Ahsoka gulped, "Break?"

"Ah yes". The man continued. "As I was saying I'll explain whats going on here girls. You see you are all players in my little game. I have set up traps and contraptions throughout my mansion designed to corrupt and capture every last one of you".

The air was sucked out of the room as the Jedi braced for the rest of the message.

"Your friend here was the first to fall". The camera panned to show Aayla sitting beside the man on the floor before him. Her outfit had been stripped from her body and instead she was wearing skimpy metal bikini. Around her neck was a collar. The chain attached to which rested firmly in the figure's grasp.

"This Twi'lek is mine now. She shall serve me. She shall pleasure me and she shall obey my every command. For she...", the man ran his fingers down Aayla's shoulder, "...is my slave".

The Jedi stood speechless, that except for Ahsoka. "You're a monster!"

The man laughed in response. "You bet I am, now if you ladies want any chance of leaving here with your freedom still intact you better find the ancient weapon you all came here for. Then and only then shall you be permitted to leave. Now hurry along now. Only 22 hours remain! Bye!"

The transmission on the screen finally came to an end leaving the Jedi to discuss what they had just heard.

Adi fell down to the ground and punched the floor. "How could I have let this happen! I left her behind. Now she is a slave to that bastard!"

Shaak Ti put a hand on Adi's shoulder. "Adi...We will get Aayla back I'm sure of it".

Adi then stood up. "You're right Shaak, we must push on".

The group looked ahead to analyze the path foward. There were three corridors. Luminara put a hand to her chin. "This situation is troubling. But I feel we must split up. We have little time and we cannot afford to waist it. I believe Master Ti should go with Adi you two are more than capable".

The two masters nodded. "Barriss go with Ahsoka. Take the left corridor. You two need to watch each other's backs."

"Yes Master!", Ahsoka and Barriss said collectively.

"It's settled then. I'll take the middle passage myself. May the force be with us all". The group then proceeded down their respective hallways hoping for the best.

Meanwhile the game master overlooked the Jedi on a network of security cameras. "Ah what a pleasurable sight". He stroked his Twi'lek slave. "You're quite beautiful my dear. I hope you realize that".

Aayla turned her head in disgust. "I'll never be your slave".

The man smiled. "I thought you may say that. You see you are mine now. Resisting me is pointless".

Aayla smirked. "I don't care. My friends will rescue me. Then we'll see who's the one smiling".

"Oh is that so...what was it your companions called you? Oh that's right...Aayla. I have means of dealing with women like you".

Aayla laughed. "I bet you do!"

Just then the man summoned a droid nearby. "Thank you", he said as he removed a rolled up towel from the droid's plate.

Aayla looked questionably, "What is that?"

"A means of breaking you down". The man then proceeded to remove the towel to reveal piercing syringe. "This concoction has proved quite useful in the past when comes to dealing with my slaves. This will be my first test on a Jedi".

Aayla gulped, "Please...don't".

"Oh..what happened to all that spark and vigor? Getting scared already?" Suddenly the man plunged the needle into Aayla's arm.

Aayla shouted out in pain. "GAH! What did you do?"

"Oh well, I'm not sure. But judging from my previous test subjects numerous things will occur. This serum will stimulate all areas of your body much like a powerful aphrodisiac. However the chemical formula has been altered so that your urges will only be satisfied by me".

Aayla gulped. She already felt herself getting hot.

"Oh but there's more. The serum has a powerful phycological effect as well. Your mind will begin to crave sexual pleasure and dominance. You'll lust for me and nothing but me, you'll become fixated in every way on that one goal. It will encompass your existence".

Aayla was frightened.

"Finally the serum begins to destroy your memories, your thoughts, your feelings for any one you might have cared for before me. You'll potentially even forget about those pesky force abilities, but not like it matters. Regardless you'll become my personal slave with unwavering loyalty and soon your friends will all join you".

Aayla felt mind melting, her thoughts drifted and she felt herself sweating, getting wet all over. "Tell...Tell me. How'd you do this. How did you create such a thing?"

"You see my sweet Aayla". The man leaned forward and grabbed his slave's chin. There was Ancient weapon here. It was the old Sith spells and magic housed within these walls. I my dear, am a Sith Lord myself. One has outlived my brethren. I have immortalized myself Sith alchemy and magic. Slowly I have obtained the powers needed to overthrow my rivals. Even if it took me hundreds if not thousands of years. I can wait for I can outlast all, I am Darth Penos. All shall serve me. Even the Jedi!"

Aayla was horrified. She could feel her mind slipping, "How...What...This can't be!"

"Yes it is and you sweet Aayla are the first Jedi to join me!", Penos laughed.

Aayla suddenly passed out. Her world turned black, never to be the same again.

Penos stood up and examined the monitors before him. "Now to acquire a new slave for my collection!"

Luminara had been navigating the whole way before her. It seemed to continue onward forever with no end in sight. She had been walking for what felt like hours.

However suddenly doors initiated both in front and behind her. "Damn!" She said to herself. She made a dash for the door when suddenly a squad or droids emerged from the side walls.

"Pieces of tin!", Luminara reached out with the force and rag-dolled the droids. Thrashing them about destroying them in the process. "If that dreaded game master thinks he can stop me with some droids he is gravely mistaken".

Luminara then ignited her lightsaber and thrusted forward to begin cutting threw the door when suddenly a ray shield activated in front of her.

"What?" Luminara said in shock.

Just then a screen activated on the side wall. "Ah Master Unduli. You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

"You won't win!", Luminara snapped. "My companions will stop you!".

"I wouldn't be too sure, Master Jedi. You won't last long against my next contraption". After that statement several valves opened up on the sealing allowing a strange mist to encompass the room.

"What's going on?", Luminara looked around frantically.

"Have fun...Jedi!", the transmission then ended.

Luminara struggled to regain her composure. Just then she noticed something alarming. Her clothes began dissolving! Her cloak and practically evaporated and her top was in shreds.

"How's this possible? Argh!", Luminara's robes melted from her body until she was wearing nothing other than her boots and wrist braces. Even her head piece which people rarely saw her without faded away.

"Dammit!", Luminara attempted to cover herself in embarrassment. But then, she felt herself starting to sweat. "What? What's going on?". Luminara fell to her knees. Her body became extremely sensitive and horny.

"Ah, it must be the mist", Luminara struggled to stand up but all she could do is fondle and pinch herself in an attempt to satisfy her urges.

"Why? Why won't this stop?", her vaginal juices began to stir and leak out of her. Luminara felt her consciousness leaving her. "This man..he won't get away with this...ah".

Luminara then fell to the floor knocked out. Her mind empty. Then the blast doors opened and Darth Penos entered. "Oh Luminara, you disappoint me. I thought you'd last longer than that".

He knelt down next to the disabled Jedi Master. "Perhaps my airborne version of serum was a bit stronger than I had intended. Hm...well this won't be any fun. I'm gonna have to take my time with your friends".

"Aayla! Come here!" Aayla walked forward from the corner. She was wearing a skin tight black suit with a zipper down the middle from her chest to her waist. When unzipped her cleavage and midriff were easily visible. Her feet were also exposed as well with the cuff of the pants holding tight to the back end of her foot.

She bowed her head before Penos. "Yes my master".

"You have a new friend Aayla. Let's take her back and get her fixed up shall we?"

"As you wish, I'll find an outfit for her". Aayla then picked up Luminara and carried her back to Penos chambers.

Penos followed his slave as he thought to himself, "I'm going to enjoy this".


	4. Chapter IV: A Lustful Beast

Chapter IV: A Lustful Beast

Darth Penos walked into his personal quarters to see Aayla dressing Luminara up in her new outfit. The Jedi Master offered little resistance due to the affects of the mist. Penos chuckled, "I didn't expect the mist to work so well. I guess I'll have to use more entertaining means from now on".

Aayla finished dressing the Jedi in a outfit that clashed with Luminara's usually reserved demeanor. She had usually worn a form fitting, yet unrevealing black Jedi robe. This outfit however was quite the opposite.

It consisted of a black tube top that covered her breasts and a tight micro skirt that outlined her fine ass. She was also given a collar much like the one Aayla was wearing.

Darth Penos smiled, "I love the contrast", he thought to himself. "A Twi'lek in a skin tight body suit and a Mirialan in a outfit of skimpy and slutty nature". Darth Penos turned his head to face Aayla. "Excellent job dressing her. I believe now is the time to inform your friends of the next phase".

Several hours passed by and the remaining Jedi regrouped in a open living room styled area. There was furniture and even a dining table in the center of the chamber. Just then a holo screen activated on the wall.

"Ah my Jedi companions, nice of you to join me. I shall like to inform you that another of you has fallen to me. Ms. Unduli was it? Regardless now only four of you remain with only 16 hours left".

Ahsoka clenched her fist. "Whoever you are, you won't get away with this! You here me!?".

Penos laughed, "Ho Ho Ho, Quite the contrary little girl. You see your former companions that are now mine to control have been too easily seduced. I think I'm going to have a little more fun with you all".

Adi Gallia growled. She thought of Aayla and how she'd let her fall into this sick man's clutches. "Underestimating Jedi? You're more of a fool than I thought!".

Penos smirked, "You are feisty, I like that. Now as for your next challenge I'll give you all a warning. I have released my pets".

Shaak Ti pondered, "Pets?".

Penos continued, "Yes my pets. They are a specially trained breed of wolf. They can't see well but they have a strong sense of smell that can be trained. The fabrics that make your clothes and robes. I've taken a sampling from your companions and instructed my pets to track you down".

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm not scared of some animal!"

Penos smiled, "Oh you will be. These are beasts of unfathomable power and once they catch you they won't relent in bringing you before me. So I would consider your options carefully. That being said, let the games continue!". The screen then deactivated.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief and turned toward Barriss, "What a creep am I right?".

Barriss gave a slight smile, "Be mindful Ahsoka, he's already taken down two formidable Jedi Masters. He's obviously no push over".

Ahsoka's small grin faded, "Yeah I guess you're right".

Adi Gallia turned and saw the upcoming hallways, two of them. "Let's push on with same groups as before".

"Yes Master", the group responded collectively. The Jedi then proceeded onward throughout the corridors.

Several hours passed by with little incident. When suddenly Shaak and Adi heard the barks and roars of a beast in the distance.

"Damn", Adi said. "I guess he wasn't messing around". She then ignited her lightsaber in synchronization with Shaak.

The two Jedi Masters looked down the hall to spot two wolves darting towards them. "Look at the size of those things!", Adi exclaimed. The wolves were monstrous, towering over the two heroine Jedi.

Shaak Ti gave herself over to the force and attacked the wolf coming at her. She dodged the wolf's initial strike and twirled around and striked with her lightsaber, nicking the beast on its side.

The wolf howled in displeasure and slapped its tail in Shaak's direction. Shaak managed to backflip out of the way, thus dodging the blow.

Adi engaged the wolf attacking her head on, but to her dismay the creature proved to be more mighty than she had anticipated. The wolf pinned her down on the ground causing her to drop her lightsaber.

"Dammit!", Adi yelled as the wolf tore apart her Jedi robes. Her breasts now completely exposed as a result. "GAH! GET OFF!".

Shaak noticing her companion's struggle reached out with the force at the wolf and lifted it off of Adi and then proceeded to slam it against the opposing wall.

Shaak then leapt backward and yelled out to Adi. "Cover me! I have an idea!". Adi nodded and got to her feet. She looked around for her lightsaber but before she could find it the wolves attacked her once more.

She reached out with the force to push them back, however to her dismay they began to resist her influence. "What? How?". One wolf then shunted Adi aside and pushed her against the wall, trapping her.

Shaak, still lost in concentration, was caught off guard as the wolf slashed at her with its long claws. Numerous slashes befell her body leaving her robes in tatters. "Very well then", she told herself as she tore off her robes. Underneath Shaak wore her old Togruta Tribal outfit. It was revealing yet comfortable and flexible. Regardless the wolf seemed to lose interest in her and started heading towards Adi.

Shaak Ti thought for a moment and then realized, "Of course! My Native garments were crafted from the silks and clothes of my home world. It must not possess the same smell that these creatures have been trained to follow".

Adi on the other hand was far less fortunate. Her clothes were ripped from her body as the wolves double teamed her. Leaving nothing but her armored gauntlets and boots.

However before the wolves could continue they suddenly entered a strange trance. Adi in her confusion looked over to spot Shaak using one of her most unique and powerful abilities, her animal bond technique also known as the beast trick. It was a telepathic bond that a user formed with a creature. Something that a Togruta on Shili would make liberal use of.

Shaak influenced the creatures and brought them to their knees before her. However she was struggling to control them. These wolves possessed a powerful force connection that making it extremely difficult to keep them under control.

Shaak looked over at Adi, "Quick! Take them out now!".

Adi nodded and got back up her body now completely exposed. She picked up her lightsaber and drove it through the skulls of the wolves, taking them out of commission.

Shaak Ti then released her grip and fell to her knees. She had drained a lot of energy with that technique and it was going to take time to recover. She looked over to the defeated beasts, "I'm sorry...but we didn't have a choice".

After regaining her composure Shaak stood up and followed Adi down the remainder of the hallway. Shortly afterward they reached a sort of common room where Ahsoka and Barriss were already waiting.

"Master Ti, Master Gallia! Are you alright!?", Ahsoka and Barriss said collectively.

Shaak Ti answered first, "We encountered two of those wolves that this game master has released upon us. They were extremely dangerous. We barely managed to escape".

Ahsoka looked disheartened, "I'm sorry, Barriss and I had to fight off some weird traps here and there but we managed to make out relatively unscathed". She examined the two Jedi Masters, "So...um...what happened to your clothes?".

Adi replied, "The creature was tracking the scent of our Jedi garments. Shaak's tribal clothes appeared to pass by their noses but I don't think you two will. Since we don't know if any more of them are out there I advise that we all strip down. It's the safest option".

Ahsoka and Barriss nodded their heads, "Okay". Ahsoka began to remove her clothes along with Barriss.

Barriss after removing her clothes blushed with embarrassment. She had always been relatively reserved so this kind of exposure was unwelcome in her book.

Ahsoka on the other hand didn't have much of a problem with it. If doing this would lessen the chances for danger than she was all for it. Besides she had experience with some skimpy attire in the past. She had grown out of it though as she had matured.

As the naked group of Jedi companions stood around Penos watched over his hidden cameras. "Oh what fun! This worked out rather nicely wouldn't you say! Hmm...I wonder who will fall next!".

He then activated the holo screen once more rearing his face into the females' view. "I see all four of you have made it past this challenge! Excellent! I think I'll give you all a little reward!".

Adi breathed with anger, "You won't get away this! We'll make sure the Republic deals with you swiftly!".

"Oh I'm sure you will, Master Jedi. As I was saying...before I was interrupted. I'm going to give you all some time to rest for making it this far. Some of you desperately need it". Penos eyed Shaak and Adi. "However I won't be stopping the clock on this little game. So choose wisely! You have 11 more hours remaining!".

The transmission then ended. Adi turned towards the group. "I don't know about you all but I'm going to make sure this bastard pays for humiliating me...and for what he's done to Aayla and Luminara". There were two doorways up ahead. Adi looked back at Shaak. "I'm going now". She then ran down the left passage.

Shaak sighed, "Oh, Adi so reckless".

Ahsoka and Barriss looked to Shaak Ti, "Master...what should we do?".

Shaak smiled, "Go...leave me here. I'll only be a burden, I drained far to much energy controlling those beasts. I'll catch up. I promise".

Ahsoka and Barriss nodded in response. Ahsoka then replied, "Don't worry Master we'll make sure this guy gets what's coming to him!".

"I'm sure you will", Shaak sighed. "Now go".

Ahsoka and Barriss then left together down the right hand path.

After they left Shaak sat down on a large armchair beside her, "Those young ones really are special".

Suddenly however electric bonds sprung from the seat and entrapped Shaak's wrists to the the arm rests. As well as bonds that trapped her feet to the legs of the chair and finally around her neck and midriff.

"What!?", Shaak exclaimed as she tried to free herself. However due to her lack of strength she couldn't break free. Just then the holo screen activated with the man once again appearing.

"Oh my! Whew! You Jedi are even more gullible then I thought! To think you'd fall into such a pathetic trap! You must be really tired...Master Shaak Ti, was it?". Penos smiled with satisfaction.

Shaak struggled against the bonds. "Ragghh! Let me go, you fiend!"

"Oh but why would I do that? That wouldn't be any fun! Besides those cuffs are specially designed to neutralize your force powers. Struggle against them to much and bam! A big old shock!".

"Damn", Shaak struggled to wiggle free.

"Or I could just activate it!". Penos pushed a button that ignited the electrical current sending a powerful storm of energy through Shaak's body.

"AAAAAHHHH!", Shaak screamed in pain as the current flew through her. To her relief it soon stopped.

"Oh we aren't done yet!", Penos laughed.

Suddenly the chair was elevated in the air and a massive metal contraption emerged from the ground and attached to the armchair.

"What is this?", Shaak stated in horror.

"Oh it's just a little sexual torture device, there's plenty of items to keep us entertained. Shall we get started?"

A look of total fear befell Shaak's eyes. She was helpless to stop what would come next.

"Well let's start with this!", with a push of a button a small hole emerged under Shaak's butt. Below her a mechanical dildo pushed upward. The tip poised below her pussy, only protected by the cloth of her tribal skirt.

Shaak pleaded with her captor, "Please don't!".

Before she could continue the metal dildo pushed upward stuffing the skirt along with itself into Shaak's deep red vagina.

Shaak writhed in pain and pleasure as the dildo pushed deeper entering four inches inward. "Please stop! Please!".

"Oh, dear Jedi, we are just getting started!". The dildo pushed in deeper, stuffing Shaak's skirt far within her.

"OHHH! GAHHH! PLEASE!", Shaak screeched as her skirt was pushed deep within her. Suddenly the dildo pulled out. Before Shaak could breathe it reasserted itself with tremendous force ripping clean through the Jedi's skirt and entering her vaginal cavity now unhindered.

"Ah that's better!", Penos said as he licked his lips in anticipation.

The dildo thrusted in and out of Shaak repeatedly. Plunging its full length deep within the Jedi Master. Shaak screamed in pain and pleasure until suddenly she felt the dildo ram through her barrier.

She moaned intensively as she came, "VVVVVVRRRRRAGGHHHHHHH!". Her fluids spilled out of her pussy and dripped all over her thighs. Shaak Ti struggled to regain her focus, "PLEASE...PLEASE...MAKE THIS STOP!".

Penos smiled, "Oh I'm going to have fun with you. You see Master Jedi, I have dozens of instruments to use on you still and I have a few other surprises in store. So you better hang in there for a little while and entertain me!".

The dildo pulled out of Shaak Ti and the machine cycled over two a double pronged vibrator. Shaak gasped in disbelief, "No please!".

The double vibrator punctured through the chair and penetrated both Shaak's anus and pussy simultaneously. "GAHHHH!".

Then the vibration began. It sent waves of pleasure and satisfaction through Shaak's body. "NO...I...CAN'T LET HIM WIN!".

Shaak struggled to hold back her orgasm as they machine vibrated her thoroughly. Shaak bit her lip in a vain attempt to quell her next moan, but it was pointless as for a second time she dumped a load of cum and fluid. "GAHHHHHH! AHHHH!".

Penos smiled, "This tool has one more function!". He then presses a button on his remote device.

Just then an electric storm befell Shaak's body. The vibrator was suddenly distributing a powerful charge throughout her weakened frame.

She struggled to regain her composure as she screamed in agony and submission. "PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE!".

Penos disengaged the current, but to his dismay Shaak had fainted from the torture. "Oh I'm not done with you yet Togruta!". He then activated his transceiver and contacted Aayla and Luminara. "You two! Get down there and deal with this!"

A few minutes later Aayla and Luminara reached Shaak's area. The brainwashed Aayla slapped Shaak across the face repeatedly to get her to come too. When that failed Luminara pulled out a syringe filled with a powerful stimulant. She injected it into Shaak's bloodstream and moments later the Jedi awoke.

"Aaaawww...I...I...Just...Please...I'll do what you want", Shaak groggily mumbled.

Penos laughed, "I'm sure you will, but I'm not done with you yet. You and your friend were less than merciful with my pets. So I believe I should return the favor".

Shaak looked around her to see Aayla and Luminara in their new slutty slave outfits eyeing her. "Aayla...Luminara? What did he do to you? Help me! Please!".

The two laughed together, "You worthless fool! Our Master has shown us the the true way to live! Soon you'll understand! Soon you'll join us!"

A tear befell Shaak's eyes and slid down her cheek. She looked up at the holo screen mounted on the wall, "How? How could you do this?".

Penos laughed, "Because I will so what I please Jedi. For I am Sith! I am Darth Penos! And my time is at hand!".

"Sith? You must be joking", Shaak struggled to speak.

Penos smiled, "You dare to take me lightly? You will be for your blasphemy! You will suffer Jedi! Like no other before you! To top it all off you'll be right here watching your friends be turned into my slaves!".

Aayla placed a dildo gag around Shaak's mouth, sliding the 8-inch dildo down her throat before latching it on. The machine then reactivated and plunged its vibrating dildos into Shaak's ass and pussy.

Shaak gave off muddled moans and screams from behind the gag as Penos smiled with satisfaction. "You and all Jedi will bow before me!".

Shaak Ti could do nothing but offer up as much resistance as she could in order to stop Darth Penos' plans and buy time for her friends to find the ancient Sith weapon, if it even exsists. Or at the very least hope that they can make it out of this deprived mansion. "Adi, Barriss, and yes you Ahsoka. It's all up to you now. Don't let this guy win!".

Shaak's thoughts then began to melt away as she was ravaged and fucked by this vile Sith's machine. She just had to hold out as long as she could and hold out hope. Hope that her friends could suceed were she had failed.


End file.
